The Moon
by Genji
Summary: A Wufei POV therapy piece using the lyrics from Sesame Street's "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon".


============================================================   
Title: The Moon  
Author: Genji  
Part: 1/1  
Category: Songficlet  
Warnings: none, really  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Wufei or Merian, or the song lyrics. I think they were sung by Shawn Colven, but I'm not sure.   
  
Notes: I was with a 1-year-old last night, and I popped in an unrewound tape of Elmopalooza. And this song came on. This woman was singing it with Ernie, and while this is only the first verse, I hafta say it's an awesome song. I was thinking metaphorically at that time, and Wufei popped into my head. So...Song + Wufei=Wufei in therapy POV piece.   
  
Wufei's POV, talking to a therapist. Obviously, she interjects with comments, but I didn't feel the need to write them in.   
  
[lyrics]-they're sorta separate from the fic, playing in the back of his mind. Confuzzled? Me too.  
===============================================================  
  
You want me to go back to my childhood? What fears did I have then? Fear of rejection, of violence, of war, of the dark? Don't put words in my mouth, woman. You wouldn't understand, not that I'm asking you to. How did Quatre con me into doing this?   
  
You'll listen? A lot of good that would do. You can't change the past.   
  
Why do you insist that I relive my childhood? Nothing happened then. There was nothing there...but Meilan.   
  
No. She is not the cause of my so-called anti-social behavior.   
  
[Well I'd like to visit the moon  
On a rocketship high in the air  
Yes, I'd like to visit the moon  
But I don't think I'd like to live there.]  
  
We were kids. One was a scholar, the other a warrior, and she was no scholar. Since her, it hasn't been the same.   
  
NO! I did not divorce her. What vile thing do you take me for?   
  
She died.   
  
Yes, in battle. Where else would she? In the kitchen?   
  
I took up her fallen mantle and carried on. She was strong when I was weak.   
  
No, we are NOT getting somewhere.   
  
I became as close as I could to my self-appointed standard of strength. I couldn't accept any help. That would only be an admission of failure.   
  
I can't fail anymore.   
  
No, there are no double meanings to what I said.   
  
Nataku was a means and inspiration to fight to be her equal. She was my vessel to the moon.   
  
No, I will not tell you who Nataku is...was.   
  
Fine, read into it all you want. It doesn't mean anything.   
  
She's barren--then moon--solitary and constant. Even when she can't be seen, she's always there, casting her muted radiance upon an alien landscape. Up close, she isn't as deserted as she appears, but only the strong live on her unforgiving surface. There are no vulnerable civilians in her lands.   
  
No, what happened to Meilan did not cause me to lead a solitary life. I chose it myself--on my own.   
  
But I never dreamed it would be like this.   
  
No, you misheard.   
  
No, I do not want to hear the tape.   
  
[Though I'd like to look down on the Earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love]  
  
The Earth is the source of life. From her we sprang and to her some return. But there are those that will never know terra firma, even if they have touched down on her. They will marvel at a distance, but never grasp the concept.   
  
And there will be those that only vaguely remember her grassy stretches and natural climes, as if they were slides, thrown onto a screen by an unfocused projector.   
  
What bearing does this have on my childhood problems? Why must you insist on knowing about something that existed for so short a time? I don't care if the stuff I'm saying is irrelevant. I don't want to be here, so instead of just keeping my mouth shut, I'll talk and let Quatre think he's getting his money's worth.   
  
You're looking at your watch. I'm not so dense as to not know when time is up. I'll leave.   
  
Good day.   
  
[Although I might go there for one afternoon  
I don't want to live on the moon.]  
  
~OWARI~  
  



End file.
